1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of networks, and more particularly, to browser based networks for controlling home devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical household contains several home devices. As used in this document, the term xe2x80x9chome devicexe2x80x9d encompasses all electronic devices that are typically found in the home, with the exception of general purpose computers (i.e. personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, etc). For example, the term home device includes but is not limited to such electronic devices as security systems, theatre equipment (e.g., TVs, VCRs, stereo equipment, and direct broadcast satellite services or (DBSS), also known as digital satellite services (DSS)), sprinkler systems, lighting systems, micro waves, dish washers, ovens/stoves, and washers/dryers. Indeed, an automobile may be a home device. On the other hand, the term xe2x80x9cdevicexe2x80x9d as used in this document may comprise logical devices or other units having functionality and an ability to exchange data, and may include not only all home devices but also general purpose computers.
In general, home devices are used to perform tasks that enhance a homeowner""s life style and standard of living. For example, a dishwasher performs the task of washing dirty dishes and relieves the homeowner of having to wash the dishes by hand. A VCR can record a TV program to allow a homeowner to watch a particular program at a later time. Security systems protect the homeowner""s valuables and can reduce the homeowner""s fear of unwanted entry.
Home devices (such as home theatre equipment) are often controlled using a single common control unit, namely a remote control device. This single common control unit allows a homeowner to control and command several different home devices using a single interface. Thus, many manufacturers have developed control units for controlling and commanding their home devices from a single interface.
One drawback associated with using the remote control unit to command and control home devices is that it provides static control and command logic for controlling and commanding each home device. Therefore, a particular remote control unit can only control and command those home devices for which it includes the necessary control and command logic. For example, if a remote control unit comprises logic for controlling a television (TV), a video cassette recorder (VCR), and a digital video device (DVD), but not a compact disk (CD) unit, the remote control unit can not be used to command and control the CD unit. In addition, as new home devices are developed, the remote control unit will not be able to control and command the new home devices that require control and command logic that was not known at the time the remote control unit was developed.
Another drawback associated with using a remote control unit is that it can typically only be used to command and control those home devices that are within the signal range of the remote control unit. Therefore, a user can not use the remote control unit from a single location in the house to control and command home devices that are connected, but located in separate parts of the home. For example, a VCR that is located upstairs in a bedroom may be connected with a TV that is downstairs in the family room. If a user wishes to play a tape contained in the VCR located upstairs in the bedroom, on the TV located downstairs in the family room, the user can not control and command both home devices from a single location.
Therefore, there is a need for a mechanism that dynamically provides for control and command of currently known home devices. Also there is a need for a mechanism that dynamically provides for the control and command of subsequently developed home device types. In addition, there is a need for a mechanism that provides for controlling and commanding, from a single location within the user""s home, home devices that are connected but remotely located throughout the user""s home.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to overcome the problems of the prior art, and to provide a method and apparatus for control of a plurality of devices.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide method and apparatus for using a single control apparatus, with a single mode of operation, for controlling a plurality of devices without requiring any change in the mode of operation of the control apparatus to change the device being controlled thereby.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a home network to implement one form of a method and apparatus for controlling a plurality of home devices connected thereto by a single control apparatus without requiring any change in the mode of operation of the control apparatus (as by changing codes generated by pushbuttons or keys thereof) to change the device being controlled thereby.
The present invention accordingly provides a method and system for implementing a home network for commanding and controlling home devices.
According to one aspect of the invention, a first home device that is capable of displaying user interface data is connected to the home network. A second home device that stores user interface data which defines a user interface for commanding and controlling the second home device, is also connected to the home network. The first home device receives the user interface data from the second home device over the home network. The first home device then displays the user interface as defined by the user interface data. User input is then accepted from a user in response to the user interacting with the user interface displayed on the first home device. Based on the user""s input, control and command information is sent from the first home device to the second home device in order to control the second home device.
According to another aspect of the invention, the user interface data stored on the second home device is in the form of HTML page data.
According to another aspect of the invention, a configuration manager is also connected to the home network. When the first home device is connected to the home network, it signals the configuration manager that it is connected to the home network. The configuration manager maintains a list of the home devices that are currently connected to the home network.
According to another aspect of the invention, the home network is connected to the Internet.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a home network system for commanding and controlling home devices. The home network includes a configuration manager, a first home device that contains user interface data which defines a user interface for commanding and controlling the first home device, a second home device having a viewable display unit that can be used to display the user interface for commanding and controlling the first home device, and an electrical bus that provides a communication medium that is used by the configuration manager, by the first home device and by the second home device to communicate with each other.